Musings
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: After living a lie Sasuke wakes up and think's about his life. KakaSasu, KakaIta and eventual GaaSasu. ShinoNeji implications. Discontinues dor now and going under major revision.
1. Reflecting

Reflection

A fanfic, written with no specific purpose. Concentrates on Sasuke's thoughts. KakaSasu, KakaIru and KakaIta. Eventual GaaSasu .

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Reflections

Chapter 1: Dreams (Sasuke's POV)

Its another one of those nights... sleepless nights where in I just toss and turn in my bed. So I do what I always do. Go to the rooftop and think... think about what bothers me again.. countless nights its the same thing. I always end up thinking of hopes and dreams . Why should I even bother dreaming dreams that will never come true? Dreams, that haunt me in my sleep, that hurt me everytime they occur. I hate it. I can't breathe. I am the one who put myself in this position, I was the one who caused myself this suffering. How many times have I cried? How many more times must I injure myself just to forget this pain? I loved... I got hurt... and then... I learned to love again.

At first it seemed promising, it felt promising. I thought my love, for once, would be returned. I thought that if... this would end it would me my doing for a cause... demo... I was wrong... So very very wrong. I had felt used. He said I love you but in truth... Loved someone else... I see them now... embracing each other, living in a world where in their love surrounds them. Yes, I see them... saying sweet nothings... holding hands.. holding each other. It's just so sick. What's this? Why am I crying? Is it for him? Or is it for me? I cant stand it. Why did I love the exact same person he did? Why is it me that got hurt and not him? Countless questions without answers come to my head as I hug my knees and let my tears flow. I loved him... but why wasn't he like that when he was with me? This is stupid... I'm thinking to much of the person supposed to be my mentor and my teacher. Kakashi-sensei. The one who loved me and then left me. Nothing is fair in this world, I learned that the hard way. I suddenly remembered what he said to me when I decided to truthfully choose between Itachi and me. _"I am your teacher and friend, Sasuke. I'm sorry but... Thats all I can be to you."_ Fuck you Hatake Kakashi. My chest hurts so bad. The pain I felt back then never left me. It still remains with me. That's why I want to end it all. Take my own life and be done with it. They'd be happier. No one would get in between.

A cold wind passes as I remember the last time we all had a talk. I was there, Itachi and Iruka-sensei too. Actually Iruka-sensei had nothing to do with this. He just got involved because of the gossips that the other upperclassmen spread around konoha. Itachi was the most affected then. I remember what he asked Kakashi..._ "Kakashi, do you really love me? Or are you just afraid that I will take my life if you leave me, because I am fully capable of it?"_ At that moment in time I wanted to run because I knew I would not like the answer. _"Itachi... If there is only one thing in the world that I am sure of, that would be my love for you." _I felt my heart break into pieces right there and then. Without warning my mind goes back into time reliving various memories.

It was night time I was in his arms. I remember asking him _"Kakashi, do you love me?" _there was silence and then he answered _"Of course I do."_ That was the first night I asked him that and he gave me an answer. An answer that I've been waiting for, for days. _"I guess I made you wait too much, didn't I?"_ I was happy then. My mind took a big step forward to a night of tears. I was with him again, but this time I was looking down. Tears free falling from my eyes. He stood in front of me as I said _" Did you do this just because I looked desperate and you pitied me? For God's sake tell me because it hurts so much!" _Ten he repeated those lines. _"I am your teacher and friend, Sasuke. I'm sorry but... Thats all I can be to you."_ Another night as I discovered what was between him and Itachi. Yes, they had been lovers for a long time but they broke up because the akatsuki were close on finding them out. Yet even after that Kakashi still loved him and yearned for him... the time he said he loved me. Itachi was a wreck after that and him being my brother... I couldn't stand him looking like that, so I decided to confront him. Itachi and Iruka-sensei didn't know. They were in the academy, the two of them remained undisturbed since everybody had gone home. They were talking about Kakashi-sensei and were trying to persuade me to open up to them. Of course I refused and walked out. I faced him alone telling him that he should talk to us to stop this nonsense. Yet, I couldn't tell him my thoughts and how I felt during that time. I was cut short when he glared at me and said _""You all think that I'm dense! That I don't feel anything at this moment! Well your wrong! Your not the only one suffering!" _He stopped at that.

The time did come when we confronted him he told us then_ "If only I had this thought balloon that you could see... you would see a enormous SORRY there. In bold text" _Then I recall uneasiness and Itachi and I glancing at each other. Itachi broke the silence before I could. _"You know what? I'm thinking that your saying sorry because... you loved us at the same time..."_. Itachi's mind was rather clouded after a few days as he made a very rash decision. _"I'm leaving... This way... it will all end." "Itachi you idiot! Leaving would solve nothing! Do you honestly think that if you leave it will all be over! That if you leave..." _I choked at my own words_ "That everything will just disappear?" "Sasuke... I..." "Itachi no aniki... Please don't leave..." _I fell down on my knees and started sobbing.._ "Sasuke... It's all right... I wont..." _

Within a second I was back at the present wondering if I did the right thing...

TBC.

B.Samurai: Well... That's the beginning of this monstrous hell of a fanfiction... Actually, in all out honesty this first chapter is a true story... just got inspired... you know and that crap... well... reviews would greatly be appreciated.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Observing (Gaara's POV)


	2. Observing

Chapter 2: Rain.

Summary: As Sasuke musses over his past a certain a redhead observes him quietly... then it begins to rain.

Rain (Gaara's POV)

There he is again. Staring at the sky as he always does, yet... Something is wrong... I see tears glistening on his pale cheeks. I want to approach him, hold him and stop the tears, but I can't. That would not be me. I am an ice prince, so to speak. I wouldn't be Sabakuno Gaara if I did... But tonight I'll allow myself to be character; at least for the one I love. Yes, the one I love. Uchiha Sasuke. The one who I had been observing ever since. I had made him the center of my universe, my life, my hopes, my dreams... my very reason of being.

My body moves on its own as I found myself in front of him. I looked at him and he looked at me, and then the world stopped. His glistening eyes locked unto mine. Small sobs escape hi lips and he slowly forms a word, a word placed within such a subtle ad fragile tone that I could swear it was only I who heard. _'Gaara...'_ My name. I envelop him in my arms in a painfully slow way. His tears start to moisten the cloth that covers my shoulder. I want to tell him that it's all right, that everything will be fine. But I can't. Why? Because he yearns for someone else.

Suddenly it began to rain. It seemed that the sky wished to cry with the beautiful boy in my arms and with one swift movement, I carry him inside his home and place hum unto the bed. As I turned away I felt a slight tug much like a vulnerable fox, on my sleeve. I turn to him and see his still tear stained eyes that reflected raw hope and sadness at the same time. _'Stay...'_ he asked me in a pleading tone. "Alright, I will." I remove the gourd on my back and placed it by the bedside. I slowly slip myself in between the sheets and placed myself beside him, wrapping my arms around his slender waist, I felt his head start to rest on my chest as he succumbs to slumber. As soon as I was sure that he was asleep I shift in my position. One of his hands that was placed on my chest dropped to my other hand. I intertwined our fingers and hold him...

He wants someone else... but now after seeing his eyes... I have hope.

**TBC**

BS: um... at this point I would like to thank byokikogo for editing this fic... and... here are a few words that she would like to share with us...

Byokikogo: HUG THE PSYCHO! (hugs mig- Gaara)

BS: Your going to get killed...

Sasuke: That is MY panda! (attemts to pull off BK from gaara)

BK: MY PSYCHO! (bit Sasuke's hand)

Sasuke: Why you...

A guy by the name of Miguel passes by 

BK: WAIT FOR ME! (runs after the said guy...)

BS: O...Kay... well thats it for now...

Sasuke: My chapter is next! Yeah!

Gaara:... Mefatpandamefatpanda...


	3. A song perfectly timed

Chapter 3: Song perfectly timed

Summary: The next day Sasuke muses about the events the took place.

_Original song lyrics_

**Translated version**

Chapter 3 (Sasuke's POV)

I walk around the streets of konoha, ignoring the calls of some random girls. Where I am going, depends on where my feet will take me.

I need to think.

I was supposed to do that last night but fate seemed to have different plans for me... In the figure of Sabakuno Gaara. He sheltered me as the rain started to pour down, held me as the sadness became unbearable. He asked no questions...and I thank him for that. I woke up the next morning in an empty bed, but the space beside me was still warm, showing that he left recently.

I look around to see where I was only to find out the I unconsciously led myself to the Hokage face cliff that overlooked the village. I sat there and observed the people doing their daily routine, it was as if looking at ants in a glass ant farm. Time passes as I just sit there. "So this is where you are" Itachi. I look around and see him looking at me. "Kakashi was worried about you" How long have I been here in the first place? I look away. I came here to clear my mind especially from him.. "Now you see that I'm fine... Leave me alone." I can't help but snap at him. Anger begun to take over me. "Sa-" I cut him off before he can even mention my name. "I SAID LEAVE!" I tell him, my voice raising. I turn and glare at him. Instantly I begin to regret turning, I see his eyes full of confusion and pain. We look at each other for a while and then he leaves me.

I'm alone again and I lay on my back looking at the clouds.

(Filipinos know this song!)

_Umaasang magmamahal muli_

**Hoping to love once more**.

_Ang buong akala ko' s'ya na..._

**I thought he was finally the one.**

_Kabiguan ang napala_

**Failure is the only thing I got**

_Paghilom no puso'y hindi madali_

**It's not easy to cure a broken heart**. 

_Ang malamang mahal mo'y _

**To know that the one you love**

_Walang pagibig sa'yo.._

**Does not love you at all**

_Ang umasang magmahal muli _

**To hope that I will love again**

_S'yang magagawa_

**I can do.**

_Huwag hanapin ang pagibig_

**Don't look for love...**

_Ito'y darating_

**It will come...**

_Ito'y darating_

**It will come...**

_Ito'y darating sa'yo_

**It will come to you.**

I sit up and look around. I wonder who was singing the song. The song that was so perfectly timed for me to hear. As I look at a nearby tree I stare in surprise "You?" It was Gaara. He smirked as he approached me. "Did you like the song?" He asked as he sat beside me. "Y-Yeah... thanks"

TBC

Bsamurai: I'm sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter... The next one will probably include a song... It is Gaara's POV after all... Any suggestions? Anyway please R&R


	4. I will be here

Musings

Chapter 4: I will be here.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine so...

Chapter 4

We sat in silence. He looked down on the passerby's as they walk around minding their lives. "How much have you seen?" He asked me I look at him and see the turmoil running in his mind. "Enough to know what I'm going in to." I answer and he looks away.

It was nearing noon and he showed no signs of leaving. "You really hate him that much?" I asked him breaking the silence.. "It's not that I hate him... It's just that..." Just that what Sasuke? I look at him, anger and frustration evident on his face. "Why should you care anyway?" He asked bitterly. I care more than I should Sasuke Uchiha... Definetly more than I should. "What do you mean more than you should?" He looks at me with confusion. Did I just say that out loud? Damn... "You'll find out soon" I answer flatly. "Why does it seem that you have developed sudden interest in me and my life?"

"Should it matter?"

"Of course.. It is my life..."

"You're talking a lot, you know.."

"Your not Mr.Silence-or-I'll-kill-you-today either." He grinned at me.

"At least I don't grin like an idiot occasionally."

"I don't!"

"What do you call that look on your face then?" I smirk.

He falls silent and looked down, his grin now a small smile. "Bastard." The remark said a lot. "At least you're not frowning anymore... I hate it when you do." He looked surprised. I guess I said too much... well, I better go. I stand up and look at him again. "Mission complete." I said. "What mission are you talking about?" I turn around and walk away... "To make you smile..."

With that I disappear from sight.

Tbc...

BS: Now that was short... er... lack of inspiration during the summer...I guess...


	5. Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine...

Chapter 5: Sasuke's POV

"_To make you smile"_

I sat there staring at his retreating form as it disappeared from the hillside. As darkness crept in I decided to go home and face what I had to.

"Tadaima..." I open the door and freeze. Itachi and Kakashi, caught in a passionate kiss. Stood there, rage and resentment boiling in my veins as it did a few days ago. They pull apart in shock as Itachi saw me. "Sa-sasuke" He starts. I glared at him and he stops. Kakashi approached me and I did not move away he made a motion to touch my shoulder, that's when I move. I slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me..." I could see the surprise in his eyes then... unexpectedly, anger. He slapped me. "Stop being so selfish." He spat.

Selfish? He was the one who tricked me. He was the one who made me believe in a life full of lies. He destroyed me. Toyed with me feelings and broke my wings. Who is he to call me selfish?! "How dare you... you...you" I felt my cheeks heat up not from the slap but because of another thing, the same thing that caused my tears to fall. Rage. . "You _dare_ call me selfish after all that you have done to me?! You of all people hurt me and call me selfish when you are the one who had put me in this very state. You caused my heart to melt then be pierced with a double edged blade. You...and my brother... have no idea... You have no right, absolutely no right to call me selfish Hatake Kakashi." He then kneeled in front of me and placed a hand on both my shoulders. "I know your in pain--" I take a step back and look at his eyes with spite. "Don't talk to me about pain... you don't know, anything that I have been through." With that I run out, not caring about the rain that came pouring down instantly.

"_Kakashi... Itachi... I hate you!"_

TBC.

B.S.: Sorry for the late update... I know this chapter is pretty short and the ending is pretty clichéd. Anyway, the next chapter's coming up


	6. Hidden in a curtain of raindrops

Chapter 6: Hidden in a curtain of raindrops

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine...

Chapter 6: Gaara's POV

"_Kakashi... Itachi... I hate you!"_

As I went down the hillside I felt apprehension in leaving Sasuke in that state, but who am I to discern the privet world of his life. I am no one but a mere shadow, yet... I cannot say that I do not care... because I do, and I do not regret that. Also, I do not reject the idea that I do not feel anything towards the raven haired boy.

Those truths still do not give me the authorization to further interfere with his life, because to interfere without his permission is a sin I cannot forgive.

That is why I must wait. Wait and not ask questions. Wait and do nothing but be there... just be there.

Then it started to rain.

The few first drops startled me for the reason that I was too much deep in reflection. I hated the rain. I hated the cold feeling when they make contact with your skin. I hate the cold even though I seem like I dwell in it. I hate the cold... because it makes me remember what I cannot have. I look around and try to identify where my legs have taken me. I then cursed myself for not learning the map that was provided during the exam because, even if I don't want to admit it, I'm lost. The rain poured down with a larger force blurring my vision. I sighed. This is just not my day. I turn around and try to retrace my steps and find a place that I'm familiar with.

Then I heard footsteps. Steady footsteps. Who would be foolish enough to walk in this rain? Except me of course. I turn around with me emotionless expression in my face, my mask collapses as soon I see who it is.

Sasuke…

He just looked at me… his eyes clouded over. Tears hidden in a curtain of raindrops on his pale face. "Gaara?" He began uncertainly… almost nervously. "I … Could I talk to you?" I approach him and nod. "But first let's get out of the rain." I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that he needed me. By sheer luck and instinct I found the right way towards the apartment that I share with my siblings. Thankfully neither Temari nor Kankuro was home. I motioned for him to sit on the couch but he just stood there. I smiled inwardly… "The couch will dry off…" He then smiled, a small smile, yes but it was a smile nonetheless. He sat down and I handed him a towel and sat down on the chair opposite him. He looked at his sandals in uncertainty… "It's about Itachi and Kakashi isn't it?" I asked and he nodded. "Want to tell me?" I asked once more. He hesitated for a while, then he nodded.

TBC.

BS: Cliff hanger. I know. So bare with me… I wrote 2 chapters in an hour. Anyway I'll try to finish the following chapter this night as well.


	7. A person I can rely on

Chapter 7: A person I can rely on.

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine...

Chapter 7: Sasuke's POV.

Summary: The whole story of Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi.

"_Want to tell me?"_

I do not know what pushed me to do this, yet I know that I can trust him with it. I let out a shaky breath.

"I knew Kakashi loved Itachi and vice versa… everybody around could see that fact ever since Itachi's name was cleared. During the time we discovered we just couldn't help ourselves and teased them about it. Kakashi was one of my closest friends that time… I was still celebrating the fact that my brother was back to think about anything else. Everything just seemed perfect." At this point I smiled bitterly.

"Then came the time of the Konoha sports festival. I was relaxing then with Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Lee after our second game, we won that day so we were particularly happy. Kakashi came to us, along with Itachi, with a huge smile on his face, you should have seen it. 'Guy's listen up. I have something to announce.' He said. Everybody then stopped what they were doing. I did too, but then I felt this uncertainty, this fear. Everybody then grinned at each other, anticipating this 'news'… then he told us that he and my brother are together, followed by the joke that it was all because of the harassment we were giving him. Everybody cheered and congratulated them… While I… I…" I paused at the horrible memory. "I felt my world shatter… and I ran for it… Kakashi noticed and ran after me. He asked me what was wrong.. I looked at him.. and maybe it was the sight of the tears that caused him to freeze, I don't really know, but his grip from my arm loosened and I got loose once more. I could hear the people calling out to me, but I didn't stop. Not even for a second. I then thought about what I did after that and I realized the reason for my actions… I loved him.. I loved Kakashi and he loves my brother… I hated myself for that" I felt my tears start up again.. "After that I evaded him like a plague… for days I didn't see him, I kept asking for missions that would bring me out of the village…"

"After a few weeks I heard that they broke up. The Akatsuki seemed to have delivered a threat to my brother and Kakashi… but I doubted that. I went to investigate, while I was doing that… I bumped into Kakashi… and guess what happened?" I looked at Gaara, who had moved beside me a while ago, a hand on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. "He embraced me and apologized… and what a fool I had been then and fell for it. A few days later he told me that… that he loved me. I was blinded by love. The same love that was there without me noticing. Within the same month Iruka-sensei confronted me… he told me something that opened my eyes to the truth which I unconsciously pushed away. The truth that Kakashi still loved Itachi… so I did what I must… I let go. Itachi learned about this and was devastated. Because Kakashi had a relationship with me or because I got hurt because of him, I never knew. Kakashi apologized to the both of us… for loving us at the same time and told us that he was never really prepared for a relationship."

"The next few days were devastating for me. One of those nights was when you saw me at my rooftop, Gaara. The last thing I heard was that … Kakashi and Itachi settled at being friends. What a lie. The exact same day I learned this was the same day I caught them naked in bed, in a passionate embrace… and now… they still deny the fact that they're together, and that hurts me the most." I didn't even bother stopping the tears that fell because of both the rage and sadness. Even my voice started to shake. "Tonight I went home and saw them making out on the couch the moment I entered the house… They pulled off…Itachi just stared at me and Kakashi approached me. He attempted to touch my shoulder and I slapped his hand away. The next thing I knew was that I felt my cheek sting and Kakashi calling me selfish…I asked him how he can call me selfish when…. When he…" I couldn't finish my story and Gaara understood. "Then you ran out into the rain…" he finished for me. I nodded and sobbed. "I didn't know what to do… then I saw you and…" Then I felt a pair of arms hold me…then… I break.

"_It's alright Sasuke… I'm here…"_

TBC…

BS: Well… that's it for this chapter. See you next time. I know it sucks.


	8. A Love I cannot show

Chapter 8: A love I cannot show.

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine...

Chapter 8: Gaara's POV.

Summary: With Kakashi hot in his case, could Gaara still keep his secret?

"_It's alright Sasuke… I'm here…"_

Sasuke had fallen asleep after a while. Now I know everything… now I have all the reason I need…to despise Kakashi.

Temari and Kankuro came in late that night only to see me cover Sasuke with a blanket. I didn't need to explain, they understood immediately. I sat beside him, thinking about the information I just had the opportunity to receive. I looked at him, even in his sleep he seemed to be troubled, a frown on his face as his head uncomfortably turns. As much as I wanted to give both Itachi and Kakashi a piece of my mind, I can't. Sasuke never gave me the permission to, so I can't.

But that won't keep me from hating them. How could they have not told Sasuke about their affair? I just don't understand. Itachi returned with the sole intention of mend his relationship with his brother, that much I knew. Then why? Why did he deceive him like that? Surely their was an explanation… an explanation I plan to find out.

Outside, the sun began to rise. The beginning of a new day. Sasuke stirred. "Wh-wha…" I look at him and can't help but smile. Just like a child he sat up and rubbed his eye. "G-good morning" he greeted. "Good morning to you, too." After breakfast I can't seem to help but notice the fact that he's acting like nothing has happened, its better this way… I guess. I'd rather have him smile than stay in desolation all day.

A knock on the door bought me out of my innocent musing. "I'll get it." Temari called. "K-Kakashi… sensei.." I froze.. How did Kakashi find out that Sasuke is here? I look at Sasuke who seemed as shocked as I was. He looked at me nervously.. "G-gaara…." Kakashi entered the living room, Temari behind him mouthing an apology for not being able to stop him from entering. I nod at her and move in front of Sasuke. "What do you want?" Instead of answering me he looked at Sasuke and said "Let's go home, your brother's worried about you." Well, talk about courtesy. "I won't go with you!" Sasuke answered. Kakashi made a move to pass me but I blocked him with a sand barrier. "You heard him. He's not going anywhere." Kakashi then glared at me. "This is not your business, Sabaku no Gaara. Stay out of it."

"It's my business now that Sasuke came to me."

"Is this true?"

"I wouldn't make a claim about Sasuke when he's there to hear me if it wasn't true."

"You still have no right— "

"Which one of us has no right to force him? At least I didn't lie." That hit a vein. A punch was directed at me and Shukaku blocked it easily, for once we have the same idea. In retaliation I aim a kunai at him, and he dodges. Just what I expect from a special ranked Jounin of the leaf. He wasted no time to activate his chidori and I responded with a spiral of sand. "STOP IT!!" both attacks vanished as we stared at Sasuke. "I told you… I'm not going anywhere… especially to a place which you and my brother have defiled. Go back to him, go back to your lover. Tell him not to worry… I won't be running after you anymore. Enough lies Hatake Kakashi…. Enough lies." Kakashi was taken aback by that statement, nevertheless he turned and left. I looked at Sasuke who just sat on the couch. Breathing heavily from his sudden outburst of emotion. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm good." He replied. "I guess you'll be needing a place to stay, huh?" "You can stay here for the time being! You can even transfer to suna if you like." I turn and see Temari leaning on the door, Kankuro opposite her. "I agree with, Temari. I never thought that Kakashi was such an ahole." "Neither did I" Temari agreed. "So how about it, Uchiha?" Sasuke smiled gently. "I wouldn't want to be a bother" Temari clapped her hands together "Ah, but I insist!" then she winked at me. "I'm sure Gaara-kun would like the company." I look at Sasuke as he made a gesture that made my worries go away… he laughed.

The afternoon went by smoothly. It seemed as if nothing else could have gone wrong that day. I was wrong. Just as soon as I made that remark a team of anbu's requested us to go to the Hokage's office. I immediately knew that Kakashi was behind this.

We entered the well lit office and the sight that greeted us was Tsunade with her legs on the table and a pig laying on her desk. Her assistant, Shizune standing beside her. "I think you both know why you're here." She started. Sasuke nodded and answered "Yes, Hokage sama" Tsunade then lowered her feet and looked at Sasuke gently. "You know I don't have a choice, Sasuke. Your brother has the right, for the reason that he is your brother." She sighed. "I would have said no if there was another way."

"But there is." I answered and they both looked at me. "And that would be?" Tsunade asked. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that they don't know. "A higher power than an anbu and a Jounin combined… Sasuke came to a person that has a higher position than them. They can't do anything… since Sasuke came to him directly." Now they're both confused… honestly.. they don't know? "I'm the son of the Kazekage." I finish. Tsunade then broke into laughter. "Perfect!" She said. "Well it looks like the alliance of Konoha and Suna are threatened. I guess that's of higher priority than a family argument." She winked at me. "You're both free to go… Oh, but Gaara.. if I could have a word…alone." I shrug as Shizune, Sasuke and the pig ((I know his name is Ton-ton… But Gaara doesn't know that.)) went to the waiting room. As soon as the door closed an air of seriousness surrounded the office. "Honestly, why are you doing this? You know you would get into unwanted trouble" She asked.. I shrug again. "Just because I want to." She then smiled mischievously. "You like him, don't you." I step back in surprise. "What?" She just laughed. "It's quite obvious. Don't worry no one will know." I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, kid. Go on home. Your cleared. I'm rooting for you!" I then bowed and left the room.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked me as we were home "Nothing." I answer flatly. "How did it go?" Temari asked as she popped out of nowhere. "Let's just say that my room will be occupied by someone who actually sleeps from now on.." Temari smiled. "And Kakashi?" I then grinned. "If he does anything stupid the 'alliance of Konoha and Suna' are at stake." Then she laughed.

TBC

BS: How's that? Weird, I know and I sort of OC'd Temari. Gomen.


	9. I know where I don't belong

Musings

Chapter 9: I know where I don't belong

Chapter 9: Sasuke's POV

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Only the plot of this story is mine. Gwar.

Things had taken a complete 360° turn. Gaara is downstairs with his siblings discussing their tactics for the upcoming 2nd exam while I'm here thinking about what to do with the rest of my life. Honestly, I don't have an idea in what the hell I'm going to do. Well… I guess I would have to start by getting some clothes that would last till the end of the week. I leave a note on his table and stealthily move towards my house. Yes, My house. Luckily, I always leave my bedside window open for cases like this. I quickly pack my things in a small bag and turn to the window and left

I walked casually back to the apartment. The jounins have a meeting today so I guess _he_ wouldn't be around. "Sasuke!" I turn around and see Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto walking towards me. "We heard the news." They began. I raise an eyebrow at them. "And that concerns me, why?" I ask. Naruto stepped forward but I turned around before they can say anything else. "I'm busy. Talk to me some other time, dobe." With that I jump to the roof of the nearby flowershop and disappear.

"Itachi was rushed to the hospital!" I froze and felt the blood drain from my face and my hands turn cold.

"Itachi's what?!"

A/N: Well.. this chapter is pretty short I'm not inspired when it comes to Sasuke…


	10. Yeah right Neji's guest POV

Musings

Chapter 10: Yeah right…

Chapter 10: Neji's POV

Standard disclaimers apply

I stood there and told Sasuke what happened. Apparently, his brother had some kind of breathing complication, at least that's what the 5th said. His pale features went paler as he listened to the events that took place no more than an hour ago.

Sad to say I missed out some parts. On purpose, mind you. I didn't tell him the part that Itachi started acting that way exactly when he found out about Kakashi and Sasuke's little argument, courtesy of both sharinggan and Kakashi. I guess the stress was too much for him. You can't blame him though.

We're on the way to the hospital now. Sasuke hasn't spoken a word and is now biting his lip. In frustration, worry or anger… hell I don't know.

The thing that actually got me thinking right now is why Sasuke had to act that way. Sure he's a dick head, but come on. He can't be _that_ much of a dick head. So, fine getting out of the house was reasonable, he did catch the two making out, after all. I mean, Itachi went nuts just thinking about his brother. Can't Sasuke even understand that simple a thought?

On the other hand, I'd probably do the same if I were in his place…. Alright fine I'll admit it. I'm worried, who isn't?! Even Shino volunteered to look for him and that's a bad sign! Sabaku no Gaara is a mysterious one. He **_did_** try to kill us all, once… so why the sudden change in personality? Man all this thinking is making my head hurt..

Maybe I'll figure this out eventually…

Yeah right…

A/n: I know that was random! Gomen!!!


	11. He's neither yours nor mine

Musings

Chapter 11: He's neither yours nor mine

Chapter 11: Gaara's POV

Disclaimer: Think about it… why would I write fanfiction if I owned Naruto?

I stay in the living room and wait… Sasuke has taken a long time going in only he knows where. I know he'll come back but why do I have this irritating nagging feeling that he might not? Damn it all… I hear a knock on the door. 'About time' I mutter as I yanked the door open and glare, my glare faltered a bit because it wasn't Sasuke, but it stayed there. I look up to see who it was and realized that it was Kakashi, I moved to close the door again but he held it open and said "Listen, Gaara. I don't want to see you as much as you don't want to see me… but we have to talk, now." He put a lot of emphasis in the now. I sighed and let him in wordlessly. I lead him the living room. "Talk quickly." I tell him and he begins without hesitation.

"Gaara I know you hate me." Yeah I do… "And yet you wont do anything, you can kill me right here and right now but you choose not to." You really want to die young don't you? No wonder you have a lot of gray hair… "It's because of Sasuke, isn't it?" Duh. I simply grunt in reply. "I know I had been careless… I know I hurt him and I really regret that." Really now? It doesn't show. "I-I admit I made the mistake… I knew I shouldn't have…" his line of thought faded and I decided to finish his sentence for him "loved them both at the same time?" He looks at me glaring, yet he nods nonetheless. It was my turn to do the talking. "Tell me something, Kakashi. Is it true that you loved Itachi as you said you loved Sasuke?" He looks at me as if he expected that I didn't know that part of the story "I..I... yes." He answered "Why?" I blurt out. "I didn't know what I was doing then… It was a hard time for me and Itachi then, I didn't know what to do. I felt so broken… Then there was Sasuke… I couldn't stop myself…" My blood began to boil "So you're saying you used Sasuke as a mirror for Itachi?" Kakashi glared "I did not. As I said, I was confused"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to use people" I spat

"I did not use him"

"Yes you did. In the coldest way possible because he loved you and you saw him as a substitute Itachi. You broke him and threw him out the window."

"Don't talk like you own him"

"I don't and neither do you" I near shout.

"Nobody owns Uchiha Sasuke" he mutters and then pauses. He looked down "He's alone again.. isn't he? And it's all my damn fault." he said

"No" I answer "He's got me. I won't let him feel alone."

He looked up again "You're right… but don't go committing my mistake" I pause and look at him, what did he just say?

"Don't worry" I say with a grin "I'm not you" He smiled slightly beneath that mask

"The reason why I came here was… to thank you, actually, for picking up the pieces and pulling him together… and to ask you to come with me" Alright… now I'm really confused

He just smiled as he stood up

"He needs you now more than ever." He said. And I follow without another word.

TBC…

Authors note:

I'm really having a mental block right now so sorry about this chapter. I know it's very confusing.

Anyway… please review, I'd appreciate it.


	12. We're here Shino's Guest PoV

Musings

Chapter 12: We're here..

Chapter 12: Shino's Guest POV

Disclaimer: Think about it… why would I write fanfiction if I owned Naruto?

Hyperventilation... it can happen to the best ninjas. . . Well that's what the Hokage said. I guess stress does get even a former S-class missing nin...and here I am thinking that he's invincible... guess not.

We know all stay at the waiting area of the hospital. Sasuke kept shifting his position. Good god. This boy will die of a heart attack I tell you. I look at Neji at nudge him "Go to him" But he just glared at me. The Hyuuga clan is just so hard to get along with...

"You go!"

"You're his friend."

"Aren't you?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then why don't you go?"

I raise an eyebrow. "He's already stressed."

His glare intensifies "And?"

"I'm not the kind of person that just speaks out of turn..."

Realization hit him. "Oh... You're right. He might just faint if you go.." He turns around and approaches the raven haired teen. Neji can just be so clueless sometimes...

"Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" I look at the source of the question. Honestly, doesn't Kiba get the idea that I don't like talking? "Oh wait. Why am I talking to you? You don't like talking." I shrug and he goes to Naruto's direction "Hey idiot!"

"Sasuke-kun?" We all turn to the door where Haruno Sakura, now a medic nin in training, stepped out. "You can go see your brother now." Sasuke stood up wordlessly and walked inside without even a backwards glance. Once an ass always an ass I guess. Neji approached me "What did you say?" Neji shook his head. "Nothing... He wasn't even paying attention."

"I see..."

A few minutes passed in rare silence. Thank god that Kyubi didn't go screaming at the first second of serene silence...

"Yo! Sorry about being late, I made a little detour"

We all look at Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was about to say something stupid but then froze. Kiba Fainted, Hinata went behind Naruto and the rest just stared.

Beside Hatake Kakashi was death itself.

Sabakuno Gaara

Thank god we're at the hospital...

TBC…

Authors note:

I'm really having a mental block right now so sorry about this chapter. I know it's very confusing.

Anyway… please review, I'd appreciate it.


	13. The weight of forgiveness

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter Summary: With Kakashi giving way and Sasuke letting go, Gaara will finally have his chance. With the help of a group called Bishounen 8 and a few others.

Chapter 13: Sasuke's POV

Chapter 13: The weight of forgiveness

A few weeks has passed since the Hospital incident, a mild case of hyperventilation caused by my sudden outburst. It's amazing how you can share images so vividly via sharinggan.

I'm already half way back home, mind you. I didn't want to spend the whole time having a grudge with my brother. Well maybe I could, but that would have had a whole different reason. I should remember to thank Gaara. He got my head out of the gutter.

Things are becoming normal once more, with the exception of Shino and Neji I suppose, they couldn't have used a better place than the one I was assigned to clean for the day. Honestly, those two can't get their hands of one another.

Gah! Why have I suddenly become people prone?

Ever since our little talk, people said that I've beginning to lighten up. Well, maybe I am. I can't keep wallowing now, can I?

Kakashi and I have been talking about Gaara lately. It seems that they're trying to hint something that I just can't quite comprehend.

Whatever...

TBC.

This is not rushed. I just have a serious case of writers block...


	14. Presenting the Bishounen 8!

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter Summary: With Kakashi giving way and Sasuke letting go, Gaara will finally have his chance. With the help of a group called Bishounen 8 and a few others.

Chapter 14: Gaara's POV

Chapter 14: Introducing: The Bishounen 8

Alright... this is just... what's the word I'm looking for?... Oh yeah. Disturbing.. The Bishounen 8 or whatever are standing right in front of me in a very idiotic power ranger pose... Neji, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. BUT THAT'S ONLY SEVEN PEOPLE you might say, .Believe me, I said that too and it just so happens that Sasuke is the eight member.

Moving on.

I was supposed to be on my way to the Hokage when these guys suddenly ambushed me. Impossible right? Not when Shukaku decided to let me suffer. So here I am now, in one of the ninja academy's empty classrooms.

This is getting annoying.

"Yosh! Gaara you are the lucky person who the group has voted that would need the most help in his screwed up love life!" OMG Lee did not just say that... he did... My love life isn't screwed up! It's just that... "You haven't tried anything yet" Neji finished my thought. Wait a f-ing minute... the Byakugan can't be used to read thoughts... "I know... you're just that easy to read." He said while smirking. That bastard will end up dead someday, I swear...

"What the hell do you want from me?" I finally ask. Aburame Shino stepped forward and I could have sworn I could see his glasses shine in malice. "That you let us intrude in your hopeless technique of wooing a certain cold hearted prodigy." That was quite blunt...

I'll ask you know. What are the odds of fleeing from a room of 6 evil people staring you down and the demon inside of you is currently enjoying the terror that's starting to form from the pits of your stomach? The answer is Nil, none, nada, nein. So...

"Fine..."

I'm going to regret this...

TBC

Authors note: I'm going to start a less serious plot from now on...


	15. OHEA! Part 1: The underground members!

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though I wish it was.

Chapter Summary: The Bishounen 8 minus Sasuke plan to get a certain romantic story to get a happy ending.

Chapter 15: Itachi's POV

Chapter 15: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 1: The underground members!

Now this is just amusing... who would think that the bishounen 8 would actually do this to one of their members... and Sasuke of all people! This is going to be hilarious. "Itachi-san!" Eh? I look to my left and see Kiba "Yes?" I ask. He looked at me with those irritating puppy dog eyes that works with kids from ages zero to six... But why in heavens name is it working on him?! "Let me guess..." I begin "You need me to contact the Bishounen eight's underground members regardless if their dead or not?" Kiba nodded in reply... What could it hurt? It is for my brother, right? "Give two days." Seemingly satisfied with my answer he grins and walks off with his dog. Oh well... They owe me one...

**Location: Ame**

Honestly... does this place ever change? Fog everywhere and I have to depend entirely on my sharinggan to see any sort of movement or stationary objects that I might just bump into. That would be so uncool... not to mention that it would completely destroy my image... Eh... since when did a field of flowers exist here? I look around and felt my jaw drop... Haku and Zabuza was in the middle of that mysterious field making garlands... now this is so disturbing... more disturbing than the fact that their both supposed to be dead!

I clear my throat to catch their attention they look at me in surprise and then the flowers disappear replaced by a forest clearing with anbu carcasses. Okay... "Haku... the bishounen 8 calls for you." Haku nodded and stood. He faced Zabuza for a while and the fish monster nodded. "I'll be on my way... thank you, Itachi-san." He walked passed me.. "By the way..." He added threateningly "Not a word about this..." WTF?! I wouldn't even want to remember what I saw!

**Location: Mountain path**

Of all the underground members this guy would have to be the hardest to look for because, first of all, he's not yet supposed to be in this part of the series but drastic times call for drastic measures...

As I move downward I saw who I was looking for. "Sai!" He looked up from the dead person he was currently drawing "Itachi-san? It's that time in the series already? Man... I knew I shouldn't have stopped at the red lights street and pretend I was 18..." I sort of tuned him out after those lines just because he was ranting... when he went silent I asked him "Done already?" He nodded. "First and foremost, it is not yet that time of the series. Secondly, the bishounen 8 are summoning all of their underground members..." Sai looked at me "Oh..." I was going to turn around when.. "Why?" I stop in mid-step. "They're setting up Sasuke with someone... and they already need reinforcements..." He tilted his head to the side. "Isn't Sasuke supposed to run from Konoha and betray you all?" he asked "And why are you helping them? Aren't you supposed to be with the Akatsuki, planning how to get the beast of the sand?" I twitch. "Sai..."

"Yes?"

"We're in a fanfiction! Deal with it!"

"Oh..."

"Good"

"What's a fanfiction? I've never read about those before..."

"Just go to Konoha damn it!"

**Location: Oto **

Finally, a place where thing will be normal for once. I see Orochimaru, I'll just---

"KIMIMARU DON'T PUSH TAYUYA OFF THAT CLIFF! I DON'T CARE IF SHE PROVOKED YOU!!"

"LET ME (CENSORED) GO!!!"

"KABUTO! GIVE JIROBU THE ANTIDOTE!!! YES, EVEN IF HE WAS ASKING FOR IT!!!"

"THE PAIN!!!!"

"UKON! ZAKON! STOP FORCING KIDOMARU TO PLAY DRESS UP WITH YOU!! HE'S TRAUMATIZED DAMN IT!"

"NO MORE!!!!"

My thought's of normality shot to hell... Orochimaru froze and realized that I was actually there... "Itachi-san...err... a moment please." He turned around to face the sound five plus Kabuto. "Kyuchiose no jutsu!" Six giant snakes appeared and trapped the sound five and Kabuto, effectivly stopping the chaos and shutting them all up. Though the fat one did look a bit blue... "What can I do for you Itachi-san?" Orochimaru did look stressed at the moment I guess its best not to provoke him. "The Bishounen eight is calling for all of their underground members."

"I see...you heard that Kabuto?! Now give Jirobu the antidote!" Kabuto shifted from his bonded state and threw a small vial at Orochimaru... "Now do you mind? We can't breath!!" Orochimaru dispersed the snakes with a snap of his fingers. "Kabuto and Kimimaru are the members you came for, right?" I just nod in reply. "Could you take Ukon and Zakon, too?" Er... "Sorry... no." Orochimaru sighed is defeat.

Kimimaru and Kabuto approached me with smirks. "Thanks for saving are ass you ass..." They gave each other a high five and went their way while snickering.

This will be chaotic...

TBC

Bloody Samurai: Man that was though... I'm putting this as an AU since most of the characters are already OC... sorry for the long update by the way... I'm a graduating student and the workload on us was just hell...


	16. Thank you, my brother

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though I wish it was then I shall rule the world!

Chapter Summary: The storm has passed, the waves are still. Itachi Muses over what almost destroyed himself and his brother

Chapter 16: Itachi's POV

Chapter 16: Thank you, my brother.

It's been a while since everything started. I, honestly, did not expect it to end this way.

A lot has happened to us and we've been through one hell of a roller coaster ride but in the end everything worked out.

I'm thankful that it ended like this; Kakashi and I are together without hurting anyone, unlike before, but right now there is still something that troubles me... Sasuke. His group paring him up with the beast of the sand, not that I'm complaining or anything, seems so sudden. Can Sasuke love that quickly, again? I doubt it. . .

If ever they do succeed in their plan there is a big possibility that... Sasuke will have to leave Konoha and transfer to Suna to be with Gaara. After everything that has happened, he will have to leave.

A lot of things has happened between us, both good and bad. I know that it will be hard for me to let go...

_Let go..._

The pain that he went through when he let go of Kakashi... is it like this or something even more? To let go of someone you hold dear to your heart just like that is like ingesting a chemical that slowly burns your insides. It's painful, very painful.

Yet, that is what he did, didn't he? He let go of the person he held dear... and he did it for me. A brother that has never been there, a brother that he knew nothing of, got nothing from. A brother that has not been a brother to him at all.

It is painful to let go... but he did it for me.

Thank you, my brother... for everything...

Especially for letting go and giving me a second chance.

TBC...


	17. The merry horrors that only women can pr

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though I wish it was then I shall rule the world!

Chapter Summary: With the Bishounen 8 plotting away, Sasuke is left with his most horrible nightmare... the Konoha women plus Temari

Chapter 17: Sasuke's POV

Chapter 17: The merry horrors that only women can provide!

This is not happening... I was going around the market area for some food, since my food supply suddenly decreased by half, when I was instantly mobbed by a group of rabid women! So here I am now, running for my life down the path towards the Hokage's office. Where are the other guys when you need them?

Now that I think about it, they've been disappearing a lot since last week. Why isn't anyone telling me anything anymore?! Jeez... As I approach the Ninja Academy, I hid behind the broom closet only to run out again... Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san... I shudder at the thought. I am never going to accept closet duty again!

Finally, I reach the Chunin exam training ground, a haven for people like me.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun."

This is not happening to me... "Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun? Where?!"

"Kyaa!! Marry me Sasuke-kun!!"

"SAAAAASUKEEEEEEE-KUUUNN!!!!"

OMFG! I run again from another set of women. Why can't they chase over someone else for once?! Neji's good looking!! If you get past Shino's bugs that is... er... yeah...

I open the door to my house and shut it close. Bolting the security lock and placing various sealing jutsus, I move the couch to block the door just for extra precaution. "Sasuke?" I look and see Itachi staring at me with mix amusement and confusion... how I wish I could chuck him out there at the mercy of various women.

"Hi..." I say as I sit on the couch. Why hasn't he moved from the doorframe?

"You do know that most of the women you're running from are also nins, right?"

Oh shit...

TBC...


	18. OHEA! Part 2: Cooperation!

Musings

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though I wish it was then I shall rule the world!

Chapter Summary: While planning for their newest project, the bishounen 8 faces a huge predicament... Cooperation.

Chapter 18: Naruto's POV

Chapter 18: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 2: Cooperation!!

This is getting us nowhere. Everybody's here, sure, but what is getting me frustrated is the fact that no one's getting along. That and our headquarters as of the moment, which happened to be my apartment, is getting destroyed!

The tricksters from the Village of Sound have Akamaru tied to a roasting stick while Kiba is trying to free him, which, apparently, is a wrestle mania episode because Kabuto and Kimimaru are tag teaming against him.

Sai is harassing everyone with questions like: "Why is your hair red?" "Why haven't you shown your eyes for the entire series?" and "Why are your eyes white?" I swear he's going to get killed by the ice kings...

Chouji's just lazing around, not caring about anything going on and... there goes Sai out the window the now broken window that my landlord's going to nag me about to death... Enough already!!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

I send out my clones to tackle everyone down.

"Can we please do something productive already?! This is getting us nowhere! I did not beg Sakura to get the women chase Sasuke so that we can all squabble and destroy my house!" That got them quiet... Eerily quiet.

"You. Did. What?!" I look around and saw Gaara glaring daggers at me.

And now I'm running for my life.

TBC...


	19. OHEA! P 3: Former Bishounen 8!

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine than you would have seen something worse than Sasuke and Sai like that in chapter 347**

Chapter Summary**: Desperate times call for desperate measures as the older members along with the overall Head of Bishounen 8 steps in. Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Chapter 19: Normal POV

Chapter 19: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 3: Silence at last! Former Bishounen 8!

"I'm so going to make you bleed so much that the thought of hell would be comforting, Naruto!" Gaara warned as he chased Naruto, sand starting to surround the young kyubi.

The rest of the group where quite having the time of their lives; Kabuto, who drugged Kiba who know watches helplessly, along with Kimimaru are turning Akamaru into a poodle with evil smirks on their faces. Haku was busy with Chouji who was introducing him to origami. Neji and Shino were ganging up on Lee who accidentally disturbed their make-out session, while Shikamaru and Sai discuss about how boring life was.

Yes my friends, all was chaotic when suddenly...

Kimimaru and Kabuto lay face down; Akamaru was being held by a shocked face Kiba; Haku and Chouji stopped in the middle of making paper cranes; Neji, Shino and Lee were all tied up together in a corner, and Shikamaru and Sai shut up.

"Yo! We heard the commotion and decided to step in" Kakashi greeted, appearing from the corner, holding an unconscious Naruto. "You also left your door open, that's dangerous you know." Iruka added while staring a surprised Gaara down. (Just like how your mom stares at you when she knows you've done something wrong.)

"So what's going on?" Someone asked from the door. They all (minus the unconscious Naruto) looked at who the speaker was and felt their eyes go wide.

"YONDAIME-SAMA!!"

TBC...


	20. OHEA! P 4

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine than you would have seen something worse than Sasuke and Sai like that in chapter 347. Hahaha**

Chapter Summary**: As the former bishounen 8 arrive, they test the capabilities of their brains for some strategic planning. **

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, ****Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke****, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee,****Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji.**

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, ****Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru and Haku**

Chapter 20: Yondaime's POV

Chapter 20: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 4: This is where we step in!

When I left the Bishounen 8 in the capable hands of Uchiha Sasuke, I knew that I had made the right decision, which has been proven by this ruckus caused by the mere fact that they are plotting against my little mood monitor.

What's an adult to do?

It didn't take long for me to locate the former members which were either busy making out (Kakashi and Itachi), disturbing the peace (Jiraya, Deidara and Sasori) or simply trying to maintain their little bunch of monsters (Orochimaru and Iruka). As for me... well.. I did spend my life as a missing person in the red lights district.

Moving on.

"Alright, now that everybody has calmed down... Neji, give me a status report." Neji stood up

"He's being an ass." He then pointed to the red head, that had been trying to get out of the chakra binds to kill Naruto, at the far corner of the room.

"Neji...a valid report please.."

"We haven't planned anything yet, Gaara hasn't suggested anything. Sasuke is still running from the women of Konoha out there."

"So that was your doing..." Itachi said, the aura of certain doom emitting from him.

"Itachi, stand down. That sacrifice was necessary." I remind him. Itachi stepped back and I sigh.

"Thankfully I have a plan." I announce. I stand up in the middle of the room. "Unfortunately, for this plan to succeed, we would ALL need to cooperate. You guys think you can handle that?" They all nod in response. Good enough.

"First things first: I'm going to categorize you to certain fields which will allow you to use your abilities more efficiently." I point to Kimimaru, Kabuto, Naruto and Orochimaru

"The five of you will be in charge of situation control. Make sure no one interferes with the plan." They nod.

"Itachi, Neji, Iruka, Sasori and Haku" The four looked at him "Take care of the sand squirrel... make more presentable." The five of them smirked and moved toward Gaara who seemed to be abandoned by Shukaku as of the moment.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Chouji you will rescue Sasuke from the rabid fans." They nodded and went out the window, except for Naruto who went for the door.

"Deidara, Shino and Shikamaru you guys will come with me and handle everything else."

Planning phase complete.

Operation Pair up initiate.

This is going to be good...

TBC...

BS: I would like to apologize for the late update due to fifty percent laziness and fifty percent unexpected incidents.


	21. OHEA! P 5: Rescue the Target!

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine then you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it instead. **

Chapter Summary**: The Plan is in motion, Kakashi's group initiate it with the first step.**

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. **

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru and Haku**

Chapter 21: Kakashi's POV

Chapter 21: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 5: Rescue the Target!!

"_Kakashi, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Chouji you will rescue Sasuke from the rabid fans."_

Just as expected. I'm group with four genins... not ordinary genins mind you... but four of the people that had been registered as natural disasters...

The sooner we locate and grab Sasuke the better...

Dust cloud. Hmm... "Let's go in that direction!" I tell them and they thankfully follow.

Aha! I was right! There he is in the middle of the dust cloud. Did they just rip his shirt off? Cool...

"We need a distraction" I hear Kiba suggest.

"But what kind of distraction?" My sentiments exactly Naruto.

So anyway let's analyze the situation. Sasuke is being chased by almost the whole Konoha female population led by Sakura and Ino. He is currently shirtless causing the women to discover their reserve stamina.

In order to get him out of it we would need a distraction, either a good illusion or a huge hole would do...

"How about a Bishounen... a famous one at that.." Yes, Chouji that would work as well... but where will we find...

Why are you guys looking at me like that.

"Wait, you don't mean... no... NO! I absolutely refuse!"

"I quote from Yondaime-sama, it's a necessary sacrifice." Trust Kiba to remember what everybody says and use it to his bidding.

"Chouji Grab him! Naruto the Mask!!" MASK?! NO WAY!!

"Get his arm!" I'm gonna..

"He's going to do chidori!" GAH! THEY GOT IT OFF!

"Got him! Kiba now!" I see doubles...

"Women of Konoha!!" Uh oh... "Presenting Hatake Kakashi!! Without his mask!!!"

Shit...

"Ka...ka...ka..."

The calm before the storm...

"KYAAAAAAA!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Aw shit! I run like hell broke loose, well technically it did.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!"

The only response I got was laughter and Sasuke going "what the hell?"

I swear, I'm going to kill them!

TBC...


	22. OHEA! P 6: Destraction and Explanation!

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine then you wouldn't be reading this. You'd be watching it instead. **

Chapter Summary**: The Plan is in motion. Kakashi's group initiate it with the first step.**

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. **

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Haku**

_I point to Kimimaru, Kabuto, Naruto, and Orochimaru_ _"The five of you will be in charge of situation control. Make sure no one interferes with the plan." They nod. _

Chapter 22: Naruto's POV

Chapter 22: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 6: Distraction and Explanations!!

Why the hell am I assigned two things while the others get only one?! Yondaime-sama isn't being fair.

At least crowd control doesn't seem much as a hassle as it was with rescuing Sasuke from his fans. Gah, I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru!

Bad Vibes go away...

Speaking of bad vibes, I seem to be in a group where there is a lot of them. Why the hell am I with the villains of the series? Someone up there must hate me...

"NARUTO!" Oh Shit. Why now...?

"Is it the old hag?" I ask them and they back away in response. That's the old hag all right.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I see her twitch, definitely not a good sign...

"Where are my nins, Uzumaki Naruto?" There's my cue. "Tsunade, we have nothing to do with the sudden disappearance of your best nins." Eh? Orochimaru why did you steal my line?!

"We know that we look suspicious, walking around Konoha and not causing destruction... but you have to believe us!" Kabuto? Stupid line stealing Oto nins...

"It was the Yondaime's idea to play match maker."As expected, Kimimaru finished it off...

Theysummarized the situation in three lines.

"Then, what are you guys supposed to be doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Crowd Control." We answer.

"Oh. Where's the crowd?"

God chose that time to send a gust of wind in our general direction.

"Who knows..." I say

TBC...


	23. OHEA! P 7: Untamable!

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine then you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it instead. **

Chapter Summary**: The last two steps of their plan is underway.**

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. **

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru and Haku**

"_Itachi, Neji, Iruka, Sasori and Haku" The four looked at him "Take care of the sand squirrel... make more presentable." The five of them smirked and moved toward Gaara who seemed to have been abandoned by Shukaku as of the moment. _

Chapter 23: Neji's POV

Chapter 23: Operation Happily Ever after! Part 7: Untamable; I never knew that such a word existed!!

Honestly... why does it seem to me that we we're assigned the hardest job? Why am I even with these vain people anyway?

Might as well get this over with quickly and go home.

"I wonder why Yondaime-sama has grouped us together." Iruka sensei muttered as he looked at the sand panda with a scrutinizing look.

"Must be your hair..." what was that? We all looked at Gaara now...

"Excuse me... but what about our hair?" Haku spoke up, a hint of venom in his silky voice.

"Look at yourselves... it's quite obvious..." he muttered under his breath, struggling uselessly against the chakra binds.

I look around and couldn't help but give off a proud smirk. We all have nice hair... gah! I'm thinking like a gay person! Not that I'm not but... That's not the point...

Breathe Neji... think happy thoughts... Strawberries...Cream... Chocolate... Shino...Strawberries, Cream, Chocolate and Shino... yeah...

"Neji?"

Put them all together in one delicious mix...

"Neji."

How do you suggest we get those off you, Shino...

"NEJI!! SPARE US YOUR R-18 FANTASIES!!!"

R-18 fantasies... WTF? Did I say that out loud?!

"Yes you did!"

I'm still saying things out loud?!

"Neji...Shut it." Yes, Sasori-senpai.

"Good... now let's get this over with... Neji, the hair growing gel." Here you go senpai.

Ahh... stress relese at last...

TBC...


	24. I make a pretty good rock!

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine then you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it instead. **

Chapter Summary**: The last two steps of their plan is underway.**

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. **

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru and Haku**

"_Itachi, Neji, Iruka, Sasori and Haku" The four looked at him "Take care of the sand squirrel... make more presentable." The five of them smirked and moved toward Gaara who seemed to have been abandoned by Shukaku as of the moment. _

Chapter 24: Sasuke's POV

Chapter 24: I make a pretty good rock!

Honestly.. this is all crazy!!!. I've been running for days!!

Fine, hours! But it feels like days!!! Where are the other members of the bishounen 8 when you need them? Or the alumni for that matter..

Wait a minute...

WHERE ARE THEY?!

Why haven't I noticed it? They had been missing the whole day! Even my brother was nowhere to be found. I think I'm loosing my touch..

Another thing... why isn't Gaara around?!

Now this is getting frustrating...

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Oh no not again.

I look around for any means of escape and find a convenient looking rock behind me. Now or never...

I transform into the rock, taking a place beside it.

"Are, where is Sasuke-kun? I saw him here a little while ago..."

"Maybe he went that way!"

"Yeah let's go that way! He hasn't gone far I'm sure!!"

"Yeah!!"

I hear their footsteps fade away. So it worked? I make a pretty good rock!!

Now to business...

Whatever is going on around here has something to do with the Bishounen 8, along with the other members...

Whatever it is... I'm going to find out...

TBC...


	25. Uhbug detectors?

Musings

Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine then you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it instead. **

Chapter Summary**: The last two steps of their plan is underway.**

Former Bishounen 8: **Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the Yondaime Hokage**

Present Bishounen 8: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. **

Underground Bishounen Members: **Sai, Yakushi Kabuto, Kimimaru and Haku**

"_Deidara, Shino and Shikamaru you guys will come with me and handle everything else" _

Chapter 25: Shino's POV

Chapter 25: Uh…bug detectors?

Why oh why was convinced to come along with this group?

All the while I could have just been in the same group where Neji was in….

Though I highly doubt that we'll be very productive….

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Yondaime asked.

"How about we tail him?" Deidara-senpai suggested.

"That's the problem…we can't find him…" Yondaime says again.

I sigh. Where was Neji when you want him?

Not to mention need him!!

Yeah…need…..

"Oi, Shino! Snap out of your dirty day dreaming and help us by suggesting something productive!!" Yondaime said.

I look at them and blink, not that they saw it or anything….

"Uh….bug detectors?" I ask.

The all blinked at me.

"Hmm….that might actually work." Deidara-senpai said and I think that it would absolutely will!!

Thank you god of random thoughts…

TBC…

------------------------------------------

BS: Again….short and random….


	26. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
